


21+4

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 舊文備份，H小段子，為肉而肉，R18JayDick前提，兩人上床時Damian湊上來





	21+4

**Author's Note:**

> 看了TAMATO在回應裡貼的那張圖所寫的  
> http://www.plurk.com/p/krasot

Dick不知道事情為什麼會變成這樣，或許可說是Jason的錯，對，一直都是Jason的錯，否則他怎麼可能會全身赤裸坐在Jason的陰莖上，被箝制住任由他們的小弟Damian把玩他腫脹勃起的性器呢。

這一切都不知道該從何說起。

在某次千篇一律的狀況，Nightwing將毒販從Red Hood打算就地槍殺處決的槍口下救出，改關到警車裡交由警方之後，兩人不意外又打起來，只是這次Red Hood出奇安靜且迅速，像是忍無可忍的怒火終於煉成另一種狀態，不顧兩人還在戶外頂樓、地上還是冰冷的水泥地，Red Hood像是撕咬獵物一樣地把Nightwing壓趴在地板上，綁緊對方雙手、剝下褲子，直接抓著脫下制服裸露出來的臀部，朝著Nightwing的後穴吐了兩口口水草率地潤滑後，就拿出自己的性器毫不留情地插進去，粗暴地無視Nightwing的疼痛，即使弄傷流血也只是當作潤滑更加嗜血抽插。

Nightwing從來沒想過自己會被自家兄弟強暴，原先的反擊掙脫因為驚訝變成僵硬遲鈍，花了不到一秒時間理解這天方夜譚的狀況後就又重新開始奮力掙扎。

『我很生氣、非常生氣，你老是阻止我宰了那些該死的混帳，你哪時候才會清醒那些人根本不值得你這麼作？』Red Hood狠狠地往深處插進去，讓Nightwing原本打算開口的說教變成疼痛的哀號，『既然這麼好心，阻止我宰人，取而代之乖乖讓我幹也不為過對吧？Dickie Bird。』

於是，漸漸地Nightwing要阻止Red Hood殺人越來越簡單，但要在Red Hood放人之後追著自己跑的事情上卻越來越難，彷彿就如Red Hood所說的那樣，他把殺人的時間都換成追著Nightwing幹，執著得甚至差點在被綁起來的罪犯前上演活春宮，逼得Nightwing只能答應不再逃跑，把強姦變成合姦，再變成互相都爽到的做愛。

雖然算是一種不健康的轉移，也曾經讓Dick覺得自己很像是在賣屁股換人命，不過考慮到其實這也是Jason需要一個發洩的管道，他也就釋懷了不少，甚至樂於接受，畢竟Dick無法眼睜睜看著憤怒淹沒Jason的心智，Jason既然都能退讓忍下那些精神折磨，那麼他在對方成功忍下後提供一場熱情的性愛也不為過。

教育總是需要獎賞的嘛～從寵物、小孩到大人都不例外。

此後，Nightwing就完全不用阻止Red Hood殺人，因為他就算不開口Red Hood也不再殺人，甚至已經習慣到在Jason突然來找他做愛時，他就知道今天Jason又成功忍住痛下殺手的衝動。

而話題回到今天，Bruce與他們的好管家出國去執行花花公子與Batman的秘密調查，Dick也就擔起高譚夜巡與Robin保父的責任，不過過程很不順利，衝動的Robin依然無法忍受敵方的挑釁，雖然事件平安落幕，但還是讓Damian窩在蝙蝠洞生悶氣得不願理會任何人，用上所有好言好語、別無他法的Dick也只得放任對方去胡鬧，他知道等Damian發洩完了就會乖乖去睡覺，現在再煩他只會讓他更火爆，所以Dick也就自顧自梳洗、回房間上床睡覺去。

Dick才剛躺下不久，就感覺到有人從窗戶翻進來，不過他並不驚慌，而是直接在心中有些無奈地嘆氣，默默與他今晚的睡眠道別，能這麼順暢闖入Wayne家的沒幾個，而且還是在這種時間來找他，所以當脫下頭罩的Jason的唇吻上他的時候，他早已準備好地張開嘴回吻回去。

已經養成習慣的Dick幾乎不用什麼調情準備，宛如被制約一樣，當他攀住把他壓在床上狂吻的人的脖子時，他就差不多半硬了，本來就興致高昂的Jason更不用說，根本就是硬著勃起、脫光Dick的衣服等著幹，就算是床第經驗不少的Dick也只來得及把Jason外套脫下，就被Jason拉開雙腳，用沾有潤滑劑的手指插得讓Dick低聲呻吟起來，粗魯地揉捏起後穴的軟肉，徹底弄硬Dick的性器。

Jason推了推Dick的大腿，明白對方意思的Dick雖然不太甘願但還是乖乖用手拉開自己的雙腿，讓自己的性器與穴口清楚地暴露在對方的面前，Jason色情地拍了一下對方的臀瓣，他解開褲子，拿出已經完全勃起的陰莖，視線不斷在Dick的性器與穴口間來回，宛如看著對方自慰一樣開始套弄起自己的陰莖，一直撐起頭觀察對方動作的Dick因為Jason裸露的視線與自身的暴露感到羞恥，但不可否認更多的是興奮，尤其看到Jason滿意這付美景、想把他直接拆了吃掉的舔嘴時，Dick的性器都為此開始滴水，已經吃進不少潤滑液的穴口也彷彿因此開始張闔，叫囂著空虛，期待被粗大的東西填滿。

「不、不把衣服…衣服給脫了嗎？……噢！」

「嗯？我不認為我們忍得到那時候。」Jason扶著自己的性器，惡意地用著流著前液的龜頭摩擦著對方柔軟的穴口，「而且這不重要不是？」

Jason繼續套弄著自己的性器，宛如要確保自己保持在最硬的狀態，他稍微退開，用手指拉扯對方濕滑的穴口，又來回撫摸著會陰與囊袋，最後彎下身，用舌頭緩緩刮著對方的性器，有一下沒一下地用舌尖勾著，然後才將自己的唾液以舌苔將對方莖柱刷得更加水亮。

「天啊！Jason…我、我真的等……等不到那時候～」Dick抓住自己腿的手用力得幾乎泛白，但仍然遏止不了他想射精的激昂。

「還不行。」Jason惡意地用力掐了對方性器一把，在對方因此尖叫的同時扳開對方的手，將Dick的腿跨在自己的肩上，整個人卡進對方，「你知道就算你射了我也不會放過你，我會幹到你再硬起來。」

失去抓力點的Dick立刻胡亂抓起枕頭床單，以分擔從Jason進來體內開始到不知何時結束的快感刺激，在性事上Jason向來都喜歡把他操進床裡，萬一床的品質不好就會是字面上的意思的那種，又急又猛，每一次進入都宛如想把陰囊一起塞進去、每一次退出都像是要連同腸肉拖出來，完全不給Dick喘息的機會，但即便如此刺激，全身因為情慾染紅冒汗，Dick也不敢射，他體會過任意射出來的後果，那會是連早上都掰了爬不起來的酸軟，把他操到重新站起來這件事Jason可是很熟悉。

「你看起來很想射。」Jason吻了吻掛在肩上的腿部內側，與表面語氣平靜不同，下身持續朝著對方敏感處攻擊。

「拜、拜託……讓我射…讓我射。」再度感受到敏感點刺激帶來的全身顫抖，Dick忍不住閉起雙眼，任由快感產生的生理性淚水滑落，拉長頸部仰頭強忍著那些過度歡愉。

「嘖嘖，居然濕成這樣。」Jason沾了沾對方陰莖不斷滲出的前液，將液體在對方腹部上推抹開來，「看來需要一點幫助。」

Dick迷迷糊糊張開眼，但漫著水務的雙眼還來不及看清楚時，他就被Jason翻過來改趴在床上，而且還不是整身趴著，是被抬高屁股以四肢的跪趴，Dick困惑地轉頭往後看去，只見Jason重新將自己的性器插入濕潤不已的後穴，一手捏著Dick的臀，一手則掐住Dick亟欲釋放的勃起，再度毫不留情地抽送起來，甚至在晃動時還故意配合拉扯著陰莖，前後快感的包夾以及被限制射精的刺激讓Dick終於忍不住喊叫起來，雙手無力地只能屈著勉強抵住身軀，讓敏感得發疼的慾望淹沒他的理智。

「怎麼？是想來看我怎麼上你親愛的兄弟？」

Jason漫不經心話語裡的意思讓Dick瞬間全身驚恐顫慄，就連原本硬得發痛的性器也半軟了下來，Dick非常想逃避現實地抬起頭看向站在門口的人，原本應該還在蝙蝠洞裡的Damian，Damian還穿著Robin的制服，沒戴面具的雙眼卻跟帶了面具一樣讀不出什麼情緒，雖然表面上鎮定到過份冷靜，但一步也不敢動的狀況還是透露出Damian的震驚。

「你既然敢打開門走進來，就不要裝傻想逃走，小鬼。」Jason搶在Dick想解釋什麼前先出聲，並且以下半身行動來表達他還想繼續作，不得不說幸好他自制力很強，否則剛剛Dick因為驚嚇而夾起來的那一下差點就讓他射了。

「你在幹什麼？Todd。」Damian皺眉瞪著性器還插在Dick體內的人。

「看也知道，幹Dickie Bird，你站在門外時就已經聽出來裡面在幹嘛了吧！你還滿意你看到的嗎？」

「Jason，別鬧了……唔～」

Jason在談話間始終沒有看向Dick，宛如正在與眼前的小鬼對談Dick聽不懂的對話，他無視Dick的抗議，在陰莖還停留在體內的狀態下，將Dick抱起來坐在自己性器上，因為姿勢而讓陰莖插得更深的刺激讓Dick呻吟了一下，也重新喚醒原本堆積在體內的慾火。

「據說你們今天很不順？Dickie Bird跟那狗屁的家訓又再拖累你了吧？」Jason制止Dick掙脫的行為，他將手指插入Dick的嘴中，按著溫熱的口腔與舌頭，他知道剛剛被突然終止的性慾一直潛伏在Dick的體內，他向來懂得如何撩撥Dick的慾望，更何況他也還沒射呢！「我懂，你很想宰了那些混帳對吧？他們根本不值得活…。」

「閉嘴。」Damian狠狠瞪了一眼。

「你很生氣，你生氣卻又不得如願，空有的怒氣，只能持續不斷地打轉、累積，你只能一直生氣，直到把能砸的都砸爛。」Jason抱著Dick整個人面向Damian，展示般地分開Dick的雙腳，被重新抓住性器的Dick只能嗚嗚咽咽壓著對方的手卻無力制止，事實上他自己也不太能分辨自己到底是想阻止對方還是渴求對方，他早就被口中的手攪得不能思考，曖昧的撫摸與模擬性交的動作已經令他喪失對外界的警戒。

「想發洩一下嗎？」

這是惡魔的呢喃。

Dick看著Damian僵硬的脫下鞋，短暫地猶豫後就宛如下定決心挺起身，毫不扭捏地爬上床，跪在Dick的面前，相當專注地凝視著全身泛著性慾的紅潮，屁股插著一根性器、腹部與雙腿間佈滿濕黏的液體的Dick，被赤裸裸注視的Dick從未想過他們的性愛會出現一位未成年，於情於理他都應該要推開他們，但Dick卻作不到，這是惡魔的呢喃，讓他完全使不上力的恐怖呢喃，不管是未發洩的情慾還是體諒對方需要發洩的提供，都讓他很難真正翻臉動手。

「Damian……。」幾乎是討饒的語氣，Dick全身顫抖地望著似乎考慮該怎麼下手的Damian，哀求的模樣完全看不出平時的自信，令人產生一股想要狠狠弄壞他的衝動。

已經全數拋開疑慮的Damian湊近Dick，在嘗試性地親吻了一下對方下巴後，他低下頭改去吸吮比平時還要紅腫挺立的乳尖，當他聽見Dick倒吸一口氣的呻吟時露出了微笑，受到鼓舞般更加用力舔弄、輕咬拉扯。

「嘿！怎麼可以打斷小鬼，你不是最疼他。」Jason拉住Dick原本想推開人的手，貼在Dick的耳邊親暱地開口，「有沒有像是在餵奶的感覺？他可是舔得滋滋作響呢～」

「不…。」胸前兩處被搓揉舔吻，偶爾下方還被深頂一下的Dick無法反抗地任由快感沖刷自己的全身，他顫抖地伸出另一隻手想推開Damian對他胸部的攻擊，不過卻被察覺的Damian咬得更加敏感刺激，讓Dick只能虛軟地搭在對方的肩膀上。

「Grayson……。」明顯比先前爆炸模樣冷靜許多的Damian近乎迷戀地抬起Dick的下巴，張開口舔拭著Dick的舌，像是索取般地與Dick深吻。

「射出來，為了我。」Damian鬆開嘴放Dick喘息的自由，宛如哄騙撫摸著對方下巴，另一隻手則握住Dick勃起的陰莖，生澀卻不害羞地套弄起來。

「等、Dami…不……。」被直接刺激的Dick虛弱地扭動掙扎，快感的渴求讓他只想獲得更多，但想到對方還是未成年以及自己這麼一副淫蕩模樣的道德羞恥認知，讓他更加清楚意識到自己正被如何對待，敏感的刺激宛如就此被放大好幾倍。

「你可以的，你辦得到。」Jason親暱地吻了吻Dick的脖子鼓勵著對方，甚至配合地開始小幅度地抽送起埋在對方體內的性器，摩擦體內最敏感的那部份。

被前後夾擊的Dick最終只能放棄理智，徹底放開讓自己夾在這兩人之間盡情呻吟喘息，甚至開始配合他們的動作回應起來，不知廉恥地央求著更多，想讓Jason幹得更深、Damian摸得更快，兩人也不知道哪來的默契，極力滿足他地相互配合起來，最後他是躺在Jason懷裡、手搭在Damian肩上射出來，射出來的精液沾滿了自己的腹部與Damian的手，而Jason也跟著射出來的液體則灌在他的體內，從裡到外徹底弄濕他的全身。

直到因為性愛疲倦睡著前，Dick都沒能弄懂到底為何會發展成這樣，還有Jason怎麼能讓他們的未成年兄弟加入他們，不過當他用僅剩的餘光與意識，發現Damian也真的平靜穩定不少後，就決定不再糾結，安心地陷入睡眠。

 

End


End file.
